wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you as quickly as possible (assuming, of course, that your comment necessitates a reply). -Daniel Benfield 01:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) (If you're looking for discussions/messages from 2011 or early 2012, see User talk:Daniel Benfield/2011 Archive and User talk:Daniel Benfield/2012 Archive.) NBC Archives I have heard several statements from people that either work for or have worked for NBC, that NBC has a video archive that contains many tapes that are believed to have been destroyed; such as most of, if not all of, the episodes of the NBC Let's Make a Deal and Wheel of Fortune. It is known that all of the episodes of Concentration exist, so this might be a pretty fair bet. You might have already known about this, but I was just letting you know in case you wanted to add this to the 'Daytime Episodes Known to Exist' page. W. Austin Higgins 03:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "TV Game Shows" The book from 1979 titled "TV Game Shows" was at the library of a college that I used to go to. That particular line from the book that you found happens to be the caption of a photo of Chuck hugging Judy probably after she solved a puzzle. I don't go to that college anymore but if you can get a hold of the book somehow, that'd be a nice photo to add to the timeline. W. Austin Higgins 20:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) July Wow, I didn't realize I accidentally a whole section. TenPoundHammer 05:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 1986 daytime I didn't find the episode proper, but this recap also has a recap of daytime 7/16/86. TenPoundHammer 21:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) If there's more than one alternate copy of an episode (which there is)... Do we go ahead and put all instances of alternate copies in the databases or just one alternate copy? Because as we've seen, some alternate copies either get pulled or removed, while others have been there for a long time. Gameshowguy2000 17:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Offer to Help Catalog S7 Episodes... Since I've been going through all these old episodes for my compendium (currently midway through Season 5) and thought it might be worth the time to help with it. Let me know if you're interested :) Guint 02:26, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Slides Just wondering — did you save the thumbnails from this eBay bid? TenPoundHammer 21:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) *Because nearly anything Woolery-era is worth saving. TenPoundHammer 23:11, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Subpages O.K., so...how do you make one? :P Guint 00:44, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question I don't know if you still have that portion of the THS episode, but if you do I have a quick question about it. I submitted a shopping Game On episode to therealcu today and asked him if I could make it retro style. He encouraged me to because there hasn't been one of those in a while (as long as the prizes are today's values and the wheel is updated to accomodate that). Anyway, I was wondering if you could tell me what was the opening spiel of the 1975 premiere. I'm sure that not all of it was shown or heard, but I do know that Chuck and Susan had some dialouge also, but again I don't remember if all or any of it was heard. So just anything that was heard is fine and I'll put together the rest. Thanks man! W. Austin Higgins 03:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Seasons 9 and 10... Should we go ahead and add those to the Archive, or hold off on those? Gameshowguy2000 05:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) February '75 Episode It has probably been a good four years since I've seen the THS episode, but I have a really good memory and I remember seeing an early episode that was distinguishable from the premiere because Chuck had a completely different outfit on. The coat itself was red and plaid, similar to a suit that Bob Barker wore on a Christmas episode of TPIR in 1982. It was also different because the contestants were different than on the premiere. The premiere had two women and a very tall man, the other one didn't (but I don't remember their genders or order). Around this time I remember reading a list on another website that was similar to 'Daytime Episodes Known to Exist' and it listed the 1975 premiere and "A General Episode from 1975, believed to be from February." I also remember that at the end of the episode there was a short clip of one of those early episodes (which I'm 95% sure was the premiere) and in it, Chuck spins the wheel very lightly. It didn't look like the opening spin so it may be safe to assume that the premiere had a final spin. Mario still has his copy and he has the whole thing. I think I'll ask him to confirm any of this. W. Austin Higgins 17:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) 1989 and 1992 "Changing Keys" Since you have it on the Archive as the 4th version, I take it you consider the opening and closing 1989 "Changing Keys" music as versions #2 and #3, am I correct? My gut says they're both one and the same, but now I'm not sure. Gameshowguy2000 04:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : He's talking about the 1983 and 1984 versions of Changing Keys. The latter was sort of a "cleanup" version of the former. Guint 14:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Archive of airdates I see you have been archiving the episodes uploaded. I was wondering if you have a complete list of shows with airdates kind of like the J-Archive for Jeopardy. On kingskip's videos.. Are you suggesting that the dates on kingskip's videos are wrong? I only put in the dates as he put them. Gameshowguy2000 23:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Believe it or not, I learned more information just recently... : According to IMDB, the season went to June 15. The second week of reruns is April 16-20. Guint 01:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) On the episode dated May 18, 1990... The archive says College Week is May 14-18; but the May 18 episode isn't from College Week, from what I've seen. Gameshowguy2000 02:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) : That one was my fault. I accidentally forgot to change the dates there. :P Guint 13:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) On the episode dated November 27, 1992... I just found that happened to be another copy of the My Favorite Teacher Finale from Philly. Don't know why kingskip re-posted that one. Gameshowguy2000 04:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Seasons 13 and 14... If we're going to do those, should they go on the main Archive page, or are they gonna need a sub-subpage as well? Gameshowguy2000 01:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Season 10 Reruns So apparently Season 10 was added to IMDB, and it appears that only three weeks that are "possible" for the other rerun week are November 23, December 28, and January 4. My vote goes to January 4, based on the fact we have weeks filled up for the other two, but I wanted to run it by you first to get your opinion. Guint 12:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :November 23-27 is extremely unlikely, as there's no precedent for repeats in November. I'd go with January 4-8 as well. -Daniel Benfield 19:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you took out some of the stuff I put in regarding Season 13... ...mainly the Olympic-related stuff (i.e. the clothing, the sweepstakes, etc.). Did you find it irrelevant or something? I sure didn't. Gameshowguy2000 23:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I personally didn't see any relevance to mentioning it, and besides that it made that subsection way too long. -Daniel Benfield 00:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Season 6 Nighttime Archive Change the Nighttime Archive Season 6 to that Liz Victor Leo is the same week as Robin Franklin Tom episode 20:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC)